A Lunar Eclipse of the Sun
by ApolloRanger
Summary: A one shot within the D-H Universe The Twins have to feed to give them strength Slight fluff Karyssa is Apollo's human consort Atlantaen is Ash and the Cajun is Nick and im probably talking to much go read already


I knew I had to go see Her, I had put it off long enough, too long. The blood hunger burned hotter than the sun could burn, my own skin itched. I couldn't sleep, had no appetite, Even drinking Dion's beer didn't ease the Itch. A temporary cure was at hand but I refused it, I would not, nay could not take a blood offering from Karyssa. The Human had become specual to me in ways ,I did not yet understand. I would not ask it of her. Instead I would have to go and visit Her. Who is she who's name does not pass freely across my lips. Artermis - Goddess of The Moon, The Hunt and my twin one consoltion now she didnt have the Atlantaen to feed from she would be feeling as wretched as I was.

Storming into her temple like I owned it, using my power to sense if she was alone, I knew the Atlantan no longer sullied her with his presence .but now there was the cajun boy, I only hoped she hadnt fed from him yet, I knew there was a chance but hoped Artemis wasnt that stupid . My sister did really need to improve her tastes., Maybe if she did I would stop fighting with her, and trying to destroy them.

"Artemis"I called out to her demanding her attension."Apollo"She smiled as she welcomed me into her temple,ignoring my mood, dismissing her Kori with a wave. "Wine Brother?" She herself poured me a glass of wine. not waiting for my refusal. Damn her why did she have to turn this into such a social event when all I wanted was her blood. Granted since I cursed my own I rarely visited her, maybe she missed me. I watched the way she moved as she approached me. Damn She was beautiful, and strangely calming all at the same time. Always was, but then we were differemt, The Sun and the Moon. Born of a God and a Titan, two halves only complete together.

I drew her into my arms, the wine and the glass discarded to the floor. I held her there a moment, before I let my fangs grow ready to bite her sweet neck, that she bares for me. "Drink Apollo Please "She begs in whispers soft ,in anticipation She is as much as a slave to this as I am. I know this act will bring her sweet pleasure as I feed from her, and her from me. My fangs graze her neck, a soft pleasurable murmer from her lips as I bite the tender flesh and drink . Her Blood sweeter than any Wine I cannot help but moan as I too surrender to the sheer pleasure of it. Letting it wash over me like an unstoppable wave. I would not want to stop it, no high on earth ( and ~I had tried most of them) even came close to this, this euphoria, this divine bliss.

All to soon it would be over I could only take so much and with a slight caress to her skin I withdrew from her neck . "Drink Artermis"I echo her words from earlier forgoing the please. It is my turn to tilt my neck , to feel her teeth at my skin, yet there would be no mark , like I had left on her, for the Moon is to delicate unlike the Burning Sun. A shiver of pleasure ripples over my skin as she pierces the skin, and laps like a kitten as she drinks delicate, being careful not to hurt me. To know this is a gift within itself, a secret part of her no one else knows, but me. I hold her secrets as she holds mine.

When we are both sated, drowsy, high in our mutual bliss. I move to get up, she pulls me back "Sing Pol"I smile I have not heard her call me that in a while. I find I cannot refuse her this. I lay back down , entwined in her arms as I begin to sing her a sweet lullabye , watching as she struggles to stay awake

_~ 'Fallin' asleep_

_To the sound of stars_

_Shooting 'round the moon_

_But I can't watch them fly tonight,_

_Baby I'm too busy watchin' you._

I pause in my song realising she has succumbed to sleep , She looks so peaceful, I could lie here a moment. None would disturb us, her kori would see to that. Just a little rest I close my eyes and sleep there in my sisters arms. Like I have done many many times before.

* Lyrics does not belong to me

**Matt Wertz "Sweetness in Starlight***


End file.
